Eternal Light
by CherryArrow
Summary: Orochimaru wanted Sakura to heal his hands, in exchange he will return Sasuke to Konoha. Will Sakura agree? /SasuSaku/ HIATUS.
1. Decisions

(**a/n: **Hi! Welcome to my new fic! This is my second _SasuSaku_ fanfiction! It doesn't mean that I won't be finishing my other fic, I will XD. So sit back, relax and enjoy!)

**Summary: **Orochimaru wanted Sakura to heal his hands, in exchange; he will return Sasuke to Konoha. Will Sakura agree?

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

**Eternal Light **

**Chapter One: Decisions**

lxl

"Sakura-sama, is this it?"

She lifted her head up, and looked at the Kyuubi Boy. She nodded. "Yes, it is." She breathed, and then looked down at the item she was holding. Her team had killed the man. He had stolen Konoha's top-secret Medicine Scroll. The Godaime-sama had ordered Sakura, her teammate, and Team Gai to go with her. She was thankful. Tsunade had ordered them to call Sakura, Sakura-sama. Too be honest, she was a bit uncomforted. Naruto bend down, he took out a kunai from his pocket. Pausing slightly, he cut off the man's hair. "Is this alright?" He held it up. Sakura nodded firmly. "She should be satisfied."

Sakura tossed the scroll in the air, and then easily caught it again. "Let's go. It's nearly dark. Tsunade-shishou wants us back before the sunsets." She blinked, and looked behind her.

"Sakura-sama, what's wrong?" Lee asked. Sakura looked wearily behind her, a faint frown on her face. "It's nothing…" She replied. "Let's go…" Her teammates nodded curtly, before they rose and disappeared.

lxl

"Youshi… Good work." Tsunade said finally, after checking the scroll and the hair. Her light brown eyes showed relieve. Then she smiled. "Second time doing a A-Rank mission?" They nodded. Uchiha Sasuke had gone with Orochimaru nearly three years ago. Godaime told Team Gai that if Sakura and Naruto go on a mission, they must go with them. Two people weren't enough. "You're all dismissed."

They headed for the door; Godaime blinked then called out to her student. "Sakura! I want a word." Sakura nodded, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked towards her Shishou. "Yes?" Tsunade sat back on her chair once again. She sipped her coffee and sighed. "Sakura, I want you to take the Jounin Exam in the beginning of next year."

"Eh? So quick?" Sakura asked in surprise, a small smile appeared on her tired face. Tsunade nodded. "I think you're strong enough to be a Jounin. From now on, you must train hard." Sakura looked down, closing her eyes and then nodded. "I understand." Tsunade smiled. "You're a good girl Sakura." Then her expression changed.

"Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you must know" Tsunade said, frowning. "That some of us had seen Orochimaru around Konoha." Sakura felt her legs go weak, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "O-Orochimaru?" She managed. She suddenly felt really cold. It was weird; it wasn't winter.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "I think he wants the scroll you just carried." Sakura sank back to the chair, inhaling deeply. Her head was throbbing. Godaime looked at Sakura seriously into her sad emerald eyes. "Sakura, you must bring Sasuke back." Sakura blinked. "Just me?"

"With Naruto." Tsunade said. "You two were once his teammates. You probably would stop him." Sakura shook her head madly. "He won't come back! He won't!" She found herself covering her mouth with her hand, sobbing quietly. Godaime sighed, placing a comfort hand on her thin shoulder. "Sakura, you must. You have to try." It took a while for her to calm down. She stood up slowly. "I'll think about it…"

The Godaime gazed at her student. Then sighed. "Okay, I'll give you two days of time. Please think over. It's for the best. You do wish for Uchiha Sasuke to come back to Konoha right? Orochimaru is recently trying to take over Sasuke body. I won't allow that." Sakura looked down sadly. _Sasuke-kun… _

"Do you still love him?" Tsunade asked softly, unable to look at her in the eye. Sakura clenched her fists, without waiting for another question, she ran out of the office. Tsunade watched her disappear.

lxl

Sakura stared at her childhood picture with Team Seven. She touched the surface where Sasuke was; she looked at him, and then looked at her. Sighing heavily, she placed the picture on her desk as usual. Sakura sat on her bed, looking up at the dark ceiling. It had been nearly three years. She closed her eyes, the silence was killing her, and she smoothed her pink hair. Sakura was unhappy when she discovered Naruto told her Sasuke is not coming back. He will never come back. She clutched both of her hands on her chest. She admitted that she really missed him.

Without any thought, she grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. "Okaa-san! I'm going to be out!" She called out before slamming the door behind her.

Naruto wasn't there when she reached his house. It was empty. She opened the door, and pushed it open. Sakura looked around, and turned on the lights. She stared; the room was a mess, clothes everywhere. She smiled slightly, running a hand through her hair. Living alone is not that easy. Her smile faded when she saw their Team Seven picture was facing down on the table. Taking steps forward, her fingertips touched the frame lightly, and she lifted it up. Sadness rushed over her. _Why…?_ Did he want to forget about him as well? She placed the picture beside his bed, wiping the dust away with her sleeve.

She walked by the door, and closed it behind her.

Not to her surprise, Naruto was in the ramen shop, eating. She grinned as she saw stacks of bows on the table. The other customers were staring at him with disbelieve. Naruto raised his arm, and yelled. It seemed like 'Give me another one!' Sakura smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. His face turned, "Ah! Sakura-chan! You're here to eat ramen too?" Sakura shook her head, still smiling, taking a seat down beside him. "Naruto, you're scaring the customers. You shouldn't eat that much. It's made for the stomach."

"You always say that. Just because you're a medicine ninja, doesn't mean I can't eat. You're nearly as bad as Tsunade-baachan." Naruto pulled a face, and turned back to his ramen. Sakura laughed, and turned to the man. "I'll have one as well." She turned to Naruto, and cleared her throat. "Naruto, listen up. I'm here to tell you something important." Naruto nodded, without looking at her, continuing to eat his noodles.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke is back." She managed. The other customers gave her a startling look, and rushed out of the shop as quick as they could. She didn't blame them. Sasuke was a disgrace for Konoha. Naruto choked, he nearly spit the food out. It took him a couple of minutes to swallow., and stood up furiously. "_What_? He's _back_?" Sakura put both of her hands on his shoulders, using all her strength to pull him down on the seat. "We're not sure yet. Shishou said some of us saw Orochimaru. So our mission to bring Uchiha Sasuke back." Her voice was shaky.

"Why can't Neji and Lee go?" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, we were once his teammates." Sakura said softly. Her noodle was served. She picked up her chopsticks, and slowly, she began to eat.

"Na, na, Sakura-chan. D-Do you still love him?" Naruto asked quietly, unable to look at her in the eye. Sakura stopped eating, dropped her chopsticks. Her face darkened.

"G-Gomen! I didn't mean that." Naruto said quickly, and stared back at his ramen. Sakura took a sip of the water. "Naruto, it doesn't really matter if I'm still in love with him or not. All we have to do is to bring Uchiha Sasuke back before Orochimaru takes advantage."

"Sakura-chan, why do you call him by the full name?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura said sharply. She placed a hand on her forehead. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't shout like that. I'm just really tired." She quickly finished her meal, and stood up. Placing the money on the table, she bowed slightly to the man, who nodded back to her. "Ah, Naruto, please keep this a secret. It is for the best." Naruto nodded solemnly. "Please meet at the bridge tomorrow morning seven sharp. Don't be late."

lxl

_Tomorrow…_ Sakura clutched the picture in her hands, and stared blankly at the walls. She didn't know if she really wanted to see him or not. Would she break into tears, or hit him with her strength? Would he come back willingly, or attack Naruto and her? _I'm so nervous…_ Sakura could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Seeing him would be too much for her. _Shishou shouldn't have told me. _She stared at her picture, tears landed on surface of the picture. She blinked, and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. _No, I can't cry in front him. I won't, I won't. _

She leaned back and lay on her bed. _I don't think I'll survive. _She closed her eyes. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, don't go." Sakura cried out, grabbing him by his sleeve, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't go. Please. Stay here." He turned his head, looking at her. "I will not. I'm an avenger. If I stay in Konoha, it won't bring me any good." He released his sleeve. "Go back to sleep, Sakura."

"_But I love you! I won't be happy if you're not here!" Sakura called out, crying._

Sasuke turned around, smirking. "You're annoying as usual."

Sakura opened her eyes, and sat up. She placed a hand on her forehead, panting. She hadn't had that dream in two years. She shook her head, and got up from the bed. Walking down the stairs quietly, she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. She raised the cup and drank. _I hope tomorrow will be okay._

_To be continued..._

lxl

**Notes: **Bad? Good? Delete? Please tell me what you think and please review! Thank you!


	2. Memories

(**a/n: **Thanks heaps for the reviews! I really appreciated them. –bows- Anyways, this is chapter two!)

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Belongs to dear Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

**Eternal Light**

Chapter two: Memories

lxl

"Orochimaru-sama!"

He turned around, giving the man a hateful look, with one wave; the man was lying on the ground, lifeless. Orochimaru got up from his bed, breathing deeply. _My hands… My hands…_ He looked down at his shivering hands. He still couldn't use them, he felt useless without his hands jutsus Orochimaru missed the joy of killing, destroying people.

"Orochimaru." A figure stood beside the door, hands in his pockets, looking annoyed. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, he dislike how he called him 'Orochimaru' instead of 'Orochimaru-sama' "What?" He snapped.

"Can I go out now?" Sasuke asked, impatient. "This is really stupid. All I do sit there all day."

"Sasuke-kun. Your teammates are looking for you." Orochimaru said; a smirk appeared on his features. Sasuke looked at him coldly. "I don't have teammates. If that is all you have to say. I'm going." He glared at him, and then turned around.

"Uzumaki Naruto… and Haruno Sakura." Orochimaru said, he staggered back to his bed. Sasuke stopped. "I do not know those people." He finally said, Orochimaru could tell the iciness in his tone. "We will be going in short while. Sasuke-kun." An evil smirk crept on his lips. _This is going to be fun._

lxl

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said when Sakura finally dragged herself to the bridge. They were bags under her eyes. Her expression was unreadable. She looked up, and forced a smile. "Ohayo." She said dully. Naruto blinked. "Neh, let me carry your bag?" Sakura shook her head. "Arigatou. I'll carry them myself."

"Ano, Sakura-chan. Are you sure about going to this mission?" Naruto asked, giving a nervous glance at Sakura. She looked down, she felt herself getting impatient. "I'm sure. Uchiha Sasuke has nothing to do with me. He was once our teammate, but he betrayed Konoha, seeking power from Orochimaru. I will forgive him for doing that. He is dangerous to all of us. If we do kill him, he will kill us." She said firmly, her voice shook.

"I… see." Naruto said slowly, although he doesn't believe a word that Sakura said. He kept giving her anxious glances. She seemed to be fine. She had glared back at him with an annoyed expression. Her fierce, emerald eyes looking back at him, Naruto immediate tore his gaze away from her. Sakura frowned and narrowed her eyes. _What's wrong with Naruto_? She glanced down at her bag, as they jumped from tree to tree. She put her hand over her pocket and sighed with relieve; she was glad that she brought a lot of medicine with them. Sakura spent all night making medicines. Tsunade told them Orochimaru will be somewhere in Hidden Sand, she asked permission for them to go pass. It will take them three days. _Sasuke-kun… _Sometimes she had those horrible dreams of Uchiha Sasuke. She is fifteen, still, she couldn't forget about him. Nearly three years passed.

"…Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blinked, and looked at Naruto's anxious face. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. Yes, you were saying?" Naruto frowned. "Neh, what should we do if I see Sasuke?" He asked quietly. Sakura winced. "Do not speak his name as a friend!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"He's not longer our friend and teammate! He's nothing but a traitor! He is _Uchiha Sasuke_ to you!"

"Sakura-chan, but you still call him _Sasuke-kun_…" Naruto mumbled. Sakura flinched, feeling herself shaking. "I-I do not!"

"Yes you do. Tsunade-baachan told me." Naruto said quietly.

"Shi-Shishou?" Sakura choked. "I'm not calling him _Sasuke-kun_ anymore! He's nothing to me!" Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, as she lifts her head. "He's an enemy! He'll destroy us if we don't kill him!" Naruto looked down, and didn't say anything. _You're a bad liar Sakura-chan…_ "Neh, what will we say to him when we see him?"

Sakura looked down, "I hate him."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You hate him? But why?"

"Drop it, will you?" Sakura snapped, turning her head away from Naruto. "When we see him, I will kill him." Naruto shook his head. "Will you really kill him Sakura-chan?"

"Yes." Sakura said quietly. "Yes, I will kill him with my own hands."

lxl

After three days, they arrived in Hidden Sand safely. They spend a night trying to look for Sasuke and Orochimaru. Naruto frowned, and glanced at Sakura. Wouldn't this mission be too dangerous for them, Orochimaru is really strong; he could finish those two within five minutes. The thing he worried the most is Sakura. He swallowed, what would she do if she sees Sasuke? She did say he is their enemy and not their friend anymore. But Naruto believed that Sasuke wouldn't kill his teammates. Even though, few years back then, he tried to kill Naruto with his own hands. But now, Sakura has come for him, he wouldn't kill her. Sasuke was a kind of person that he keeps all his feelings inside a box. He won't let anyone approach or touch it. The box was chained; it can never be free. He never showed any emotions or feelings to anyone around him, Naruto found it hard trying to know what he was thinking.

They stopped to ask some information. Sakura smiled politely at the owner of the shop, bowing slightly. "Konnichiwa, I am wondering where I can find the Forbidden Forest…?" The lady gasped, staring at her, taking her shoulder by her hand and shook it lightly. "You cannot go! You are still young. The forest is too dangerous for you two." She took a quick glance at Naruto. "Many people died in the forest!"

Sakura smiled. "We're fine, Obaa-san. Please tell us where the forest is." The lady eyed her warily. "So beautiful… you shouldn't give your life away like that." Sakura shook her head. "We're here at a mission, it's important to us." The lady sighed. "Okay, if you say so." She pointed east. "You see that tower? It's in that direction. Please be careful." Sakura nodded, thanked her once again and took off.

"Izu, what's wrong?" An old man came out. The lady sighed deeply. "Two kids asked me where Forbidden Forest is. I told them it is dangerous. They told me it's some kind of important mission." The old man blinked. "Some dangerous criminal broke into the Forest couple of days ago!"

In the forest

"Neh… Sakura-chan, are you sure?" Naruto asked, looking around nervously. Sakura glared. "Of course." She snapped. She didn't get why they called this forest forbidden. It looked fine; it looked just like any other forests. "Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke could be here." Naruto sighed. "Hai, hai." Sakura clenched her fist. She took a look at her teammate, trailing beside her. She frowned deeply, his words echoed in her mind.

"_What will you do if you see him?"_

She shook her head fiercely. She cannot let him take advantage of her! He's no longer their teammate! Tsunade told them to take Sasuke back, and she will.

"So you are here…" A voice said behind them. Both with widened eyes, they halted, turning around startled. Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. _It can't be! I… I didn't even sense him! _Naruto stared, and kept silent. Sakura faced Orochimaru, who was smirking. Her eyes trailed beside him, a boy with the same age as her. "Orochimaru! Uchiha Sasuke!" She seethed.

"Sakura-san, you don't have to talk in that manner." Orochimaru smirked. Neither Naruto nor Sakura moved, or attacked him. They knew they would be killed if they make any sudden moves. "We are here to take Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha. It is the Godaime's orders." Sakura said loudly, her voice shook. Orochimaru smiled broadly. "Heal my hands." Sakura blinked, not understanding what he was saying. Orochimaru nodded to Sasuke, who made a lazy movement, his hands stretched and took off Orochimaru's bandages. "Heal my hands." He repeated. Sakura stared. "This- Sandaime gave that to you, didn't he?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Yes, thanks to him, I cannot use my hands anymore. I need a special operation from a skilful medical ninja." Sakura clenched her fists. "Why me, you can ask someone else!"

"Tsunade once rejected me. Now I'm asking you. I believe she only passed that skill onto you and no one else!" Orochimaru continued to smile. Sakura looked up, startled. "How did you-"

"I have my ways." He said, flicking his hair backwards. Naruto punched the tree. "You're asking Sakura-chan to heal your hands! Well guess what-"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

He stared at her. "Sakura-chan…"

Orochimaru smirked. "Tsunade told the same thing to Shizune." Sakura's face darkened. "You're asking me to heal your hands…?"

"Of course I am, Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun can go back to Konoha." Orochimaru smirked, glancing down at Sasuke, who remained expressionless. Sakura looked up, tears gathering in her eyes. "You will destroy Konoha when I'm done! I won't allow you to do that! I don't care anymore…" She bends down, covering her face with her hands. Naruto looked anxiously at her. "Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san. Don't you love him?" Orochimaru asked, smirking. Sakura shook her head furiously, her voice muffled.

"Now, now. Don't try to deny it." He said. "Heal my hands and I will return him to you." Sakura stood up, lifting her fist up. "Sakura-chan! No!" She ignored Naruto's desperate cries, without waiting, she aimed for his head. Orochimaru smiled then dodged it easily, and landed back beside Sasuke. "You bastard!" Sakura cursed.

"Your strength is nearly as good Tsunade's. I can still remember it clearly…"

"Don't speak Shishou's name as you're her friend!" Sakura spat. Orochimaru laughed. "What are saying? I _am_ her friend. Now, do you deny the fact that you're still in love with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura put both of her hands over her ears. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Tears rolling down her face. "I'm not making any deals with you!" She turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke!" He looked at her; her voice shook as she spoke his name. "He's just using you! You can't live long! It's nearly three years, he'll take over your body!"

Orochimaru released a laugh. "What are you saying Sakura-san? Now tell me if you want to heal my hands or not? I _will _return him to you." Sakura looked up. "I won't! I don't care about him anymore! I won't betray Konoha!" She jumped off, before he could ask anything else. She heard him say. "I will give you a week of time! Sasuke-kun will come looking for you."

_I won't! I won't! He's nothing to me! _

lxl

She ran to a creek, bending down to her knees, tears fell down into the water. She stared at herself in the water. _Why me…?_ Seeing him for the first time in three years made her want to look him more and more. He had grown taller, much taller, and more handsome. His hair is still the same. He was wearing all black when she saw him. She wished he wasn't with Orochimaru, she wished he is still in Konoha. _I'm so confused… What should I do…?_ She covered her face with her hands.

"Stop crying." A voice ordered behind her. Sakura jumped up and turned around, facing Sasuke. "You!" She jumped away from him, pulling out a kunai from her pocket. "W-What are you doing here! Did Orochimaru tell you to kill me?" Sasuke smirked. "No, he didn't tell me anything."

"Then-"

"I just wanted to be here." Sasuke interrupted. Sakura looked away, she couldn't hold back her tears. _I want to hate you… but I can't… It's so hard._

"All these years, I'm like a caged bird. He won't let me free. He won't even let me go out. He spends all day outside with two or more people looking after me. I was like a prisoner." Sasuke started, sitting down where Sakura was. "They deliver food to me. They were polite to me. But I didn't understand. Why is he doing this to me? I'm seeking for power. Whenever I ask him, he just smirked and told me I wasn't ready." Wind blow pass them. Sakura sat down one metre away from him. He glanced at her and smirked. "You still don't trust me."

"I do not."

"What can I do to make you trust me again?"

"Nothing." She mumbled. "I don't trust anyone anymore except for my friends. I don't dream anymore." She looked at the sky. "I learned to become a Medicine Specialist, Shishou taught me. I really like her." She didn't know why she was telling him this; he seemed to be listening to her, "Being a Medicine Specialist is not easy. I get jobs everyday, I like Konoha, I really like Konoha. So that's why I don't want anyone to destroy it. I am a Chuunin now, but would I pass it without anyone's help? It's not fair. I am still weak."

"Are you going to heal his hands?" He asked.

Sakura paused, unable to answer. "I… No."

"I heard hesitation." Sasuke said, twisting the twig.

"I didn't hesitate! Do you think I still love you!" She demanded, flushing. She got up, "I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. "I don't want to go back there yet. It's too dull." Sakura looked at him, _He… He didn't change… I didn't change either…_

_To be continued…_

lxl

**Notes: **You like it? Please review! Review replies will be on my LiveJournal. All you do is go to my profile and click on **HomePage**. Leave an anonymous comment if you like! –grins- (Mainly most of you aren't on LiveJournal T.T) Please review this time! Thank you heaps!


	3. Your Presence

Disclaimer: Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

**Eternal Light**

Chapter Three: Your Presence

lxl

Naruto and Sakura didn't talk to each other to the way back to Konoha. He didn't ask about her about Sasuke either. Sakura had kept quiet; it was their first time to fail a mission so important. "Naruto, I'm sorry." Sakura said.

Naruto lifted his head, frowning. "What?"

"I know, it's my fault that we didn't bring Uchiha Sasuke back." Sakura said softly, "I-I don't know why I didn't fight him, I don't why I talked to him. I'm sorry, Naruto. When Shishou asks, I'll take all the blame. It has nothing to do with you."

"Sakura-chan… It isn't your fault." Naruto managed to say. "It's true that we haven't seen for quite a while."

"It's not that!" Sakura said, her fist clenched, "I-I…"

"Are you going to take the deal?" Naruto asked quietly, cutting her off. He noticed her expression, she didn't reply. "I know, you said you're not going to take it. But do you really feel that way? Sakura, if you do something against Konoha… I won't forgive you."

Sakura tightened her frown. "I-I know, I won't take the deal. I won't do anything to Konoha." Naruto glanced at the pink-haired kunoichi, "I know you won't, Sakura-chan."

Three days after

"Sumimasen, Shishou…" Sakura bowed deeply. "It's all my fault. They were too fast." Naruto bowed politely beside Sakura. Tsunade stared at those two, sighing. "The mission might be a bit harsh on you two Chuunins… I'll send some ANBU to get Sasuke."

"Shishou, I-" Sakura opened her mouth, but stopped. Her teacher stared back at her, eyes widening. "Yes?" Sakura clenched her fists. Naruto watched anxiously beside her. "N-Nothing…"

"Did Orochimaru say something to you?" Tsunade asked, closing her eyes. Sakura blinked. "No! He didn't… We didn't see him. We only saw Uchiha Sasuke. Don't worry about me…"

"Sakura!" Tsunade said sharply, standing up. She glanced at Naruto. "Naruto! Out." Naruto blinked, giving Sakura a final anxious look, before closing the door behind him. Tsunade sighed, bending down, staring at Sakura's eyes. She staggered backwards. "Sakura, tell me the truth. I can help you." Sakura put both of her hands over her ears. "You can't help me! No one can!" _I'm always alone… Everyone rejects me…_

Tsunade took her thin shoulders. "Sakura! Orochimaru said something to you, didn't he?" She asked sharply. Sakura shook her hands off, she forced back her tears, "It doesn't any more!"

"Sakura! You have to tell what happened! It's important! Calm yourself!" Tsunade said seriously. Sakura looked at her teacher, she sat down slowly, wiping her tears away. "Shishou, I-" She was interrupted by an ANBU man opening the door without knocking. Tsunade send him a glare. "You! Knock before you enter! What is it?" She snapped.

The man bowed apologetically. "Sumimasen, Godaime-sama! We found a number of injured and dead people from Konoha from the Forbidden Forest!" Sakura and Tsunade both stood up. The man took a glance at Tsunade, and then continued. "We placed the injured patients into the Konoha Hospital. We need both of your help, Godaime-sama! Sakura-sama!" Tsunade pushed the door open. "Tell me where it is! Sakura! Follow me!" Sakura stared at the man in horror. The name crossed her mind. _Orochimaru…_ She grabbed the man's arm. "Show me where they are!" He blinked back at her. "Follow me."

When they reached the hospital, there were around thirty people in the big room, Sakura ran to the nearest patient and asked desperately. "Tell me who did this to you!" The woman, held her hand up, opened her mouth painfully. "Konoha… is… in… danger… Orochimaru…" She choked, blood spluttered everywhere, Sakura sank into a chair. She stared at Tsunade. "Shishou…"

"It is Orochimaru isn't it?" Tsunade said solemnly. The room became restless. The ANBU man said desperately. "Is it really Orochimaru! Tsunade-sama! What does he what?"

"Calm yourself, Yoji." Tsunade snapped, she took a glance at Sakura, who was avoiding her eyes. "We don't know what he wants, yet. We will find out. Don't tell the other villagers yet. I don't want to offend them. What we need to do is take Uchiha Sasuke back."

They all stared at each other.

"_Uchiha Sasuke…"_

"_Isn't that the prodigy boy who followed Orochimaru a few years ago?"_

"_Why does Godaime-sama want him back?"_

"_He probably is dead by now."_

"_I don't want him back! All he will do is to cause trouble!"_

Tsunade noticed Sakura's expression. "Be quiet all of you!" She shouted, her light brown eyes flashing dangerously. "Orochimaru wants to take over his body! If he does, he will attack our village first." A loud gasp was heard through the crowd. "But of course, we won't let him do that. I'll think of something." She looked through the crowd. "ANBU, Team number 10!" She said sharply. Around three or four young people appeared in front of Tsunade and Sakura. "Hai!" They bend down in front of her. Tsunade ran her hand in her light blonde hair.

"Seek for Uchiha Sasuke immediately! You must all depart now!" Tsunade ordered. They nodded, before disappearing. Sakura stared at the spot where they were. "N-Neh… Shishou." Tsunade turned her attention at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Is he -Are they going to be okay?" She forced a blush back. Tsunade placed a hand on her head. "Yes, he will. We won't let Orochimaru lay a finger on him." Sakura managed a smile. "Is there anything I can do now?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, help me with the patients."

lxl

Sakura met Naruto on the way out at the hospital. "Naruto…" She avoided his eyes. Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Tsunade-baachan told me what happened. Is-is it really Orochimaru?" His sapphire eyes showed anxiousness and anger. Sakura hesitated, and then nodded. Naruto let her go slowly. He punched the wall, cursing. "What will you do?"

"ANBU is looking for Uchiha Sasuke now." Sakura said softly. "It doesn't matter, Naruto. I'm going home. Bye." Naruto stopped her. Sakura glanced back, annoyed. "What?" She snapped.

"It's about Sasuke…" Naruto began. Sakura's lips twitched. "Tch, I don't care."

"I'm really worried-"

"Don't waste your time and energy worrying about him." Sakura snapped, cutting the blonde off. "Hopefully the ANBU will bring him back. When he is back, Tsunade probably will execute him! He will not be saved. Why won't you all understand! He won't live!" Her voice rose. Naruto took a step back, looking nervous. "Sakura-chan…"

"Just drop this topic!" Sakura said, glaring at him. "See you."

lxl

No one was at home, Sakura sighed, turning on the lights. She placed her bags carelessly onto the wooden floor. Entering the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of water from the tap. Sakura leaned on the table, looking up at the dark ceiling. She wondered why she is not interested in anyone right now. She told herself she would give up on Sasuke, and she did. She despises him; she hated him for betraying Konoha. It was true that she's popular with men. She had gone out with many guys, but she always dumps them on their first date. She didn't enjoy them, at all. Sakura didn't know why she agreed the first place. She smiled quietly to herself, if that goes on like this; she would never marry. She did swear to herself that she would never marry. Sakura is seventeen this year; her love life isn't good either.

"Have you decided?"

Sakura blinked, she spun around, she pointed her finger at the figure, opening her mouth, and no words came out. _Why didn't I notice?_ She stared at the face of Uchiha Sasuke. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It's only me. You don't have to greet me with that horrified expression of yours, Sakura." He smirked. Sakura jumped back, dropping her glass, smashing it into pieces. But she didn't care. "What are you doing at my house! Planning to kill me?" He shrugged. "No, if you're dead, who's going to heal Orochimaru's hands?"

"I'm not doing it." She snarled, pulling out a kunai from her pocket beside her knee. Sasuke looked at it carelessly. "You know, that thing doesn't work on me, so don't bother taking it out." He stepped forward. She staggered backwards. "K-Keep away! What do you want?" Suddenly, she felt scared.

"He told me to check on you." He replied.

"I don't need your pity, Uchiha!" She snapped. "I'm not going to heal his hands. I'm not arguing." Sasuke didn't reply. She took a close look at his face, his expression was unreadable, "I'm not going to heal the filthy hands of his, and he sent you to kill me? Go ahead, kill me." She said bravely, handing him the kunai. Sasuke didn't look at it. He pulled her wrist towards him. She squeaked, unable to make another sound. His lips sealed over hers, one arm holding her wrist, another circling around her thin waist. Sakura's eyes widened, she wanted to pull away, and to her dismay her body won't listen to her.

Finally he released her. He smirked down at her. "I thought you hate me." Sakura slapped him across the face. He didn't move or make a sound. "Y-You bastard!" She yelled, covering her lips with her hands. "I'm supposed to be your enemy!" Silence filled the room. They both stood, remaining still. Sakura turned her head to glare at him, running her hand into her pink hair. She moved to the couch, sinking into the seat. "Why are you here?"

"I thought I already told you."

"Check on me? Okay, fine, checking on me. You don't have to do something disgusting." Sakura said, her voice shaking. Sasuke turned his gaze to her. "You think it's disgusting?" Sakura ignored the question. "Leave my house, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I just want you to know, Orochimaru needs your medicine skills." Sasuke said. Sakura could feel the Sharingan activated. She felt uneasy already, what is it for? She shuddered, while taking a deep breath. "Do not use any jutsus in my house." She ordered.

"I'm not, Sakura." Sasuke drawled, sitting down beside her. Sakura suddenly stood up. "Keep away from me." She demanded. Sasuke sighed. "You don't have to be so afraid of me."

"You're from Orochimaru, how can I not be afraid of you?" Sakura snapped. "Leave my house. Now." Sasuke took no notice; he stood up, looking around in the house. He picked up a photo from shelve. Sasuke smirked. "You still have this photo with you?" Sakura panicked, she snatched the photo out from his hands. "Leave my house! When I say now, I meant now!"

"Of course, what else would it mean?" Sasuke asked. He glanced at her. "Fine, if you dislike me so much. I'm going. But I'll come visit you everyday. That's Orochimaru's orders."

"Please don't." Sakura murmured. After a second he vanished. Sakura stared at the spot where he was. She put her hand on her forehead. She couldn't believe he was actually here at her house. What does Orochimaru want? She swore to herself she would not accept the deal from Orochimaru. A year ago, her Shishou told her about when Orochimaru asked her to heal his hands. In exchange, he will bring back her brother and lover. In the end, she rejected him. Sakura clenched her fists. _I'll be like Tsunade-shishou! I won't let him take advantage!_

lxl

"You've seen her?" Orochimaru asked as Sasuke appeared in front of him, his hands in his pockets as usual. He smirked. "Yes, of course I did." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "What did she say?" Sasuke shrugged. "She said no and she wasn't really happy with it either."

"Attempting to kill you?" Orochimaru asked, a small smirk crossed his features.

"Yes, in a way." Sasuke said in bored tone. "Very determined, that girl." He took a look at Orochimaru. "Aren't you worried that she won't heal your hands? She is the last person." Orochimaru smirked. "You think she will reject me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, keeping it quiet.

"I have you, Sasuke-kun. She won't reject me unless you're here." Orochimaru said. "She's not like Tsunade, that girl. Her brother and lover were already dead. But you're not dead, Sasuke-kun. I still have hope. If she really doesn't agree, I will force. Soon my hands will be healed, and we'll destroy Konoha together." He said, releasing a horrible laugh. He placed a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder. He frowned. "Godaime will soon be gone, and we'll destroy the whole village." Somehow, Sasuke felt that he didn't belong to the right place for the first time.

_To be continued…_

lxl

(**a/n: **Finally finished Chapter Three! Thank you for the wait! I'm really sorry for this late update, I will update sooner for the next chapter. So please wait! –smiles-

I heard Watase Yuu's new Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden is out. It's awesome I love it! The writer spends two years writing six mangas, and four of them are published. Six volumes on the magazine! Six! Why don't they publish them I wonder? Fans of Watase Yuu / Fushigi Yuugi, I suggest you read it! XD

Please review! See you in the next chapter! See you! XD)


	4. St Valentine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Belongs to our wonderful Masashi Kishimato-sensei! Yes, thanks to him. Not me. Only own this plot.

**Eternal Light**

Chapter Four: St. Valentine

lxl

The mission was tough. A-Rank. Team Seven and Team Gai fought fiercely against the enemies. Rock Lee was injured badly; he was escorted to the Konoha hospital. The Stone-nins were strong. Strong enough to knock Neji the prodigy over with a single fist, but they didn't give up. A-Rank missions were strong, Sakura had realized. She didn't think much about A-Rank mission before, A-Rank missions reminded her of Sasuke. At that time, he was fighting Gaara. She fell unconscious after Gaara slammed her against the tree; she was weak. When she woke up, she was back in Konoha. Sasuke had carried her home. After a few weeks, Sasuke had decided to go with Orochimaru. She tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to him. Now she regrets why she had bothered with him in all those years?

Sakura shook her head slightly as the water rinsed over her body. She sighed deeply, and stared her wounds on her arms. She had one huge scar across her chest from the last year mission. It took her two months to recover. She winced as the hot water touched the wound. Sakura blinked when the phone rang in her room. Despising the soup was not washed from her body, she grabbed a tower and wrapped carelessly around her body. Opening the bathroom door, she rushed to her room. She was hoping to hear her teacher's voice on the phone for another mission. To her disappointment, it wasn't.

"_Sakura! It's me!"_ A cheerful voice piped on the phone. Sakura blinked.

"Ino?"

"_Guess what day is it today?" _

"Er…" Sakura's mind went blank. "Um, Shikamaru's birthday?" Knowing they were going out.

"_No…"_ Her voice fell. Sakura raised an eyebrow. _"It's Valentine's Day."_ She said in an in-a-matter-of-fact tone. That caused Sakura to laugh. "Valentine's Day?"

"_You know we have parties on Valentine's Day, Big forehead." _

"Oh yeah… that's true." Sakura said, she could feel her heart being stabbed. She didn't know why. Her mouth went dry.

"_Come to my house tonight! Seven o'clock sharp!" _Sakura glanced at the clock. Two more hours left.

"_Remember to wear a kimono!"_

"Ino, who's going?" Sakura asked, but she had hang up. She sighed. _I don't have a kimono. _She thought silently. Knowing she was going to be late. She ran to her mother's closet, hoping to find a suitable kimono to wear.

Sakura had remembered their last Valentine's parties at Ino's house. It was fun and it was Ino's rule that they had to wear kimonos at Valentine's Day. At that time, Sasuke went as well, three years ago. He came of course, dragged by her, looking annoyed and impatient. She never understood his feelings. He didn't do anything at the party either, just sat there looking out of the window. Sakura, of course was disappointed.

She cried out as she slipped on a plastic bag. She didn't like kimonos. She preferred casual clothing; she hadn't touched a kimono since she was six. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. With a thrum of anticipation and anxiety at seeing her friends, Sakura took extra pains with her appearance. She blow-dried her hair and was tied into a bun, with some loose strands falling on her face. She had put on slightest bit of eyeliner and mascara. She knew that even a little make up set off her emerald coloured eyes dramatically, which was why she almost never wore it. Her mother's red butterfly kimono fitted her perfectly, wrapping around her body.

She walked to Ino's house, which was not far from her house. She smiled to herself when she saw her blonde friend waiting for her impatiently at the door. She looked pretty with blue kimono on. Sakura decided. She yelled when she saw Sakura. "Good evening." Sakura said politely.

"Sakura! You are late!" Ino said, crossing her arms. Sakura shrugged. "Sorry." Ino sighed. "Never mind that. Everyone's waiting for you." She grabbed the medic-nin's hand and pulled her inside the house.

"Your mother?"

"She's out. So we're safe." Ino replied casually. She glanced back and grinned. "Looking not bad with your kimono on."

lxl

Lee gave a small present, nicely wrapped. He smiled at her, "This is for you, Sakura-san! Please open it!" Sakura hesitated before she unwrapped the present. Her green eyes widened. "This…" He grinned. "Like it?"

"I can't take it." Sakura said.

It was a Black Crystal necklace. The most fashionable jewellery in Konoha at the moment, almost every girl in Konoha wants one. Ino squealed beside her, tugging Shikamaru's sleeve. He frowned and turned his head. Lee's face fell. "Why not, Sakura-san? It's a present."

"I-It's way too expensive." Sakura said, shaking her head. "I simply can't take this."

Lee sighed. "Sakura-san. Please take it. Thinking back, all the things you did for me, it is worth a Crystal." Sakura was speechless, staring at the necklace. Somehow it didn't feel right. "I-" She began.

"Please take it Sakura-san. This is my last wish from you." Lee insisted, staring at Sakura's eyes. She gave up, she knew how much she denies it, and he won't give up. "T-Thank you…" She said softly. "I'll treasure it always." Lee smiled. "Thank you!" He jumped off the seat, leaving Sakura sitting alone. She sighed and looked up on the sky. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing…_ He hadn't visited her in five days now; he did say he would visit her everyday. Sakura didn't understand her feelings anymore. She didn't know if she loves him or hates him. She waited for him to come back, saying he regretted everything and he wanted to start again from the beginning.

Three years passed.

Nothing happened, he didn't come back. She wished her feelings would grow cold. Sakura changed since he left the village. She didn't smile that often. She didn't go out anymore except her missions. Her friends were worried about her. But she said it doesn't matter. She was eight when she met him; that was seven years ago. He was in her class when she first entered the Ninja Academy. It was spring back then, cherry blossoms flying everywhere. He was leaning against the tree, arms folded. She thought he was beautiful. Through all the years, she tried her best to impress him, be nice to him. She found out he prefer girls with longer hair. (Note: I have no idea, it was in the anime) She began to grow hair from now on. Nearly all the girls in Ninja Academy did. He was strong and smart. Everyone liked him, even the teachers. Sasuke basically ignored her, but she followed him like a puppy. Why did she try so hard? She had wondered. Just now she realized, she missed him… Missed him about everything. Her eyes filled with tears, she wanted him back. To do that, she will have to heal Orochimaru's hands. She didn't want that. Konoha was her home.

"What should I do?" She asked herself. What's the meaning of life? She wondered. Sakura leaned against the door and closed her eyes, feeling the summer breeze blow pass her face. She wanted to go back to the past; the future is just too painful for her.

A hand was placed on her thin shoulder. Sakura spun around, and saw Naruto. He sat down beside her. "Sakura-chan… Don't accept it." Sakura blinked, her head dropped, and stared at her reflection from the teacup that she was holding with her fingers. "I… I won't Naruto." She said softly. Her reflection stared back at her blankly. Naruto opened his mouth. "Sakura-chan… Sasuke…" His voice trailed off. Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I… I do want him back." She admitted, it was the first time she admitted the truth. Naruto blinked, his sapphire eyes widened with shock. "B-But I thought-"

"I just want him back. Just a thought, but I do not want to heal Orchimaru's hands."

Naruto sighed with relieve. "What will you do?" He asked her. Sakura clutched her hand. "I-I don't know… It's too sudden. Seeing him like this. I don't want to see him like this, with Orochimaru and all. Too painful." Naruto dropped his head a little, listening to his friend talk. Sakura laughed bitterly. "Ne, what should I do?"

"If you do what Orochimaru says, do you honestly believe he'll return Sasuke to us?" Naruto said. "Sakura-chan. Face the truth, he gets what he wants. He will never give us what we want." Sakura looked down. Can sins be forgiven? She doesn't know.

lxl

He landed casually, jumping off the windowsill. The moonlight silver rays peeked through the window and shone on her. Sasuke glanced at her. Too bad, she was asleep. She didn't bother to change at all; she had lay on her bed with her kimono on. Sasuke blinked in surprise, it was the second time he saw her with a kimono. Noticing she wasn't going to wake up. He wondered around in her room. It was tidy and clean; he noticed the picture by her bed. Sasuke held it up and saw the young faces of him and his old friends. He sighed heavily. _She still keeps that picture…_

She stirred slightly and flipped over, turning her back to him. He took no notice and placed the picture down. A small journal was placed neatly on her desk. He held it up, and turned the first page.

_1st September _

_First day of school! I'm starting Ninja Academy. It was my mother's idea to become a ninja. They were, obviously not ninjas. My teacher is called Iruka. A scar across his nose; looks a bit weird. Everyone gave me weird looks because I have pink hair. So what? Hinata has **blue **hair. _

_A boy called Naruto came up to me and said wanted to be friends. I practically ignored him. Nobody talks to him at class. I wonder why. Oh yes, I met Uchiha Sasuke. He's beautiful. He has dark blue hair with dark eyes._

Sasuke blinked when he saw his name was mentioned. He flipped more pages.

_7th February_

_Annoying. Went on a mission with Naruto and saw Orochimaru and Sasuke. Yes, Orochimaru, the freak Sannin who killed Sandaime a few years ago, it wasn't pleasant. We saw Uchiha Sasuke as well. Guess what? I don't care. I don't care anymore. I always try to hard, and in the end, I get nothing. Orochimaru told me if I could heal his hands, he would return Sasuke to me. Me? Does he think I care? No._

_The worst thing is, I cried. First time two years. I don't cry anymore. I don't know why. I really hate people seeing me cry. So annoying. Of course, I got angry and tried to attack Orochimaru. I was foolish. I couldn't beat him. He dodged it easily. Oh yeah, he told me that I reminded him of Shishou when she was young. How nice. _

_Naruto was worried that I will take the deal. I told him calmly that I would not betray Konoha. Never. Full stop._

_14th February_

_Oh god. I realized I want him back. Sadly. All these years, I realized it now. I hoped my feelings would grow cold. Sasuke doesn't know Orochimaru was just using him. I do not want to think about it. What should I do? I don't want Sasuke to die and I don't want Orochimaru to heal his filthy hands… _

_Lee gave me a black crystal necklace… that's very nice of him. _

Sasuke decided not to read anymore. He dropped the journal, and spun around. Sakura clenched her fist. "You've read it…"

"Sakura…"

She walked to him, and slapped him across the face. "Get out. What were you doing! Reading someone else's personal journal?" Sasuke turned his back to her. She grabbed his arm. "Sasuke…"

"You don't call me Sasuke-kun anymore Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura looked away. "No. I don't anymore."

"You're wearing a kimono today." He stated. Sakura bit her lip. "Yes I know." She realized it was the second time he had seen her in a kimono. She wanted hide herself. "St. Valentine." She said, before she could stop herself, a hand flew over her mouth. "Party." She blushed; she wanted to kick herself for that. He glanced back and smirked. "Valentine." Sakura released him, turning her back on him. "It was nothing…" She mumbled, and released her hair. Long, straight pink hair pooled over her shoulders and down to her back. "I don't like kimonos anyway."

"I haven't seen you wearing one since you were twelve."

Sakura shrugged and sat on her bed, staring out of the window. "Why are you here?"

"I told you didn't I?"

Sakura bit her lip. Seeing him made her more painful.

"You've changed Sakura." Sasuke said, frowning. Sakura's eyes met his. "It happens. Now please, can you go? I won't have any privacy from now on…" Sasuke smirked, and walked over to her. He touched her cheek with his hand. Sakura seemed to be stopped breathing. He leaned down. She could feel his breath on her. He briefly kissed her on the cheek. "Good night." With a final smirk, he disappeared. Sakura clutched her hand. _That wasn't funny…_

_**To be continued…**_

lxl

**Authoress's Note: **There you go! This is chapter four! Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter! I appreciated them. XD Please do review this time! See you all in the next chapter. XD Ciao!

PS: MapleStory is destroying me… T.T


	5. Pain

**Authoress's Note: **It's been a while since I updated… I'm overseas at the moment, at China. Visiting my relatives… I have time to write my fanfics now. I heard that Sasuke is going to appear in the future chapters soon! I can't wait! (Woot) Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! We can reply to our reviewers from now on! Ahem… this is chapter five!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**Eternal Light**

Chapter Five: Pain

lxl

Sakura pressed down her alarm clock, rubbing her eyes as she squinted her eyes to see the time on the clock. _6.45am_ she read. Groaning loudly, she stepped out of the bed. _Damn, I'm late…_ she's suppose to go to the Hokage Tower at seven sharp this morning. Sakura quickly got changed and went over to the window. Unlocking it carefully she grabbed her bag and rushed outside. She blushed lightly and closed her eyes. _It's not for Sasuke… it's for…the fresh air to get in…_ Her inner self laughed at her cruelly and told her that she's a bad liar. She swung her bag at the wall, making a crater. _I am **not**. _Her emerald eyes widened when she saw the crater. Biting her lower lip hard, she ran away before someone comes.

She ran all the way to Tsunade's office. Pushing the door open slightly, she poked her head in. "Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade frowned and looked up. Her frown soon disappeared once she saw Sakura. "You." Sakura winced at the tone of her voice. "You called for me?"

Tsunade clasped her hands together. "Sakura. This is very serious. You're meeting with Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura blinked. _How did she know? _"Tsunade-sama, it's not my choice." Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

_I have to make her believe me. But I can't tell what happened. _"Sasuke came to my house just checking on me. Nothing really happened." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, Sakura gulped. "You're a bad liar. Sakura."

"I can't tell what happened." Sakura lowered her head; she put her arms around her shoulders. "Please trust me." She said hoarsely. Tsunade sat back and sighed. "Don't disappoint me Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi slightly nodded, tugging strands of loose hair back behind her right ear. A knock was heard, Naruto pushed the door open, followed by Team Gai. Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto waved happily. Tsunade frowned. "I heard we have this really exciting mission!" Lee turned to Naruto and gave him a thumb-up. "I see! This is youth!" Tsunade cleared her throat. "About the mission." Both of them shut up.

"The mission is to bring Uchiha Sasuke back. The leader of course will be Sakura." She blinked in surprise. It was her first time to be a leader. Her eyes narrowed in suspicious at Godaime.

A groan was heard from Naruto. The Godaime's frown deepened. "Why are we doing this again?" He glanced at Sakura, who looked away from him. Tsunade inhaled. "We don't have much time Naruto. Orochimaru will take his chances. You don't want Konoha to be destroyed, don't you?"

"Let someone's else do it!"

"All Jounins out!" Tsunade gritted her teeth. "You're his _friend_. You're going to do this mission, this is an order from the _Godaime_." Her brown eyes glared. Sakura winced at Tsunade's tone. Naruto mumbled under his breath, which Tsunade apparently heard. "What was that Naruto!"

"Right. You're going to take off immediately." She gave her last glare at Naruto, who shrank behind Sakura.

lxl

They traveled endlessly through the woods. Sakura had made some medicine for them some time ago. She gave them to her teammates equally. Lee broke into a big grin. "I'm so glad that we have a medicine specialist in our team!" Sakura smiled. "Thank you Lee-san. It's Shishou's idea after all."

Neji frowned. "Sakura-sama." It was her turn to frown. "Please don't call me that, Hyuuga-kun. I feel really uncomfortable." Neji raised one eyebrow. "The enemies are near." His Byakugan was activated. Sakura bit her lower lip. "How did they get the news so fast?"

"Five of them are coming after us." Neji objected; Sakura frowned at the calmness of his tone. _So typical, so much like Sasuke. _A kunai flew at them. Five of them dodged it and stopped by landing on one of the branches. "What do you want?" Sakura demanded. They couldn't see their faces; their faces were covered with masks. Naruto raised his left fist. "Don't try to stop us, you bastards!" One of them came behind Naruto and tried to attack him. He in return smirked, jumping off the branch. Another Naruto came behind and stabbed him with a kunai. He sighed. "I know you are weak. But not that _weak_." He grinned and flashed a thumbs-up to Sakura, she smiled in return, "Take the girl! She's the weakest!" Sakura heard one of them yells. She can feel her temper was rising up. "Weak you call me huh? I'll make you regret what you just said!" She raised one fist and hit the man's face. The mask cracked and fell onto the hard ground. His body couldn't take the huge force; it hit the ground, making a large crater.

His other teammates stepped back, terrified. Blue chakra appeared on her hands. Sakura charged at them, and lightly touched each one of their body parts. They fell onto the ground, gasping, sweating in pain. "Don't bother." She said coldly. "I have cut the nerves of your body parts." She turned back at her teammates. "I leave them to you!" The four of them smirked.

Sakura turned her back to them, smiling to herself. She couldn't hear anything but the cries of their enemies.

lxl

"That wasn't so hard!" Tenten said, filling her bottle up by the riverbanks. "Thanks to you, Sakura-san!" She lowered her head. "I didn't do that much. It was you guys." Naruto smiled at his friend, he liked her modesty. "Yeah, good one Sakura-chan." Sakura shot him an annoying look. "We'll rest here for now, we'll take off next morning." Her teammates nodded in agreement. "I want to find you as fast as I can." She whispered to herself, her emerald eyes stared at her image from the water. "Ugly…"

"Did you say something Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura blinked and shook her head. "Iie, nothing." Naruto raised one eyebrow but went and help Lee. Sakura felt her tears roll down. She wiped them away. Taking the forehead protector from her pocket, she said quietly, "I love you…" Those three words seemed that the wind had taken them away.

Sakura decided to take a walk; she couldn't sleep with so many thoughts inside her head. The noise made her stop. She pulled out her kunai, her eyes squinting through the dark. She let out a relieve breath as she saw a rat-like animal ran pass her ankle. She scolded at herself for being so afraid. She laughed low at throat, putting her kunai back to her pocket. She looked up at the moon. _Full moon…_ she frowned. She had this feeling that something bad is going to happen. She ignored the noise that is coming from her. She sighed. "Animal again?" She gasped as an arm circled around her waist, another arm holding one of her wrist. Swing back, she saw the face of Uchiha Sasuke. Before she could stop herself, she screamed. A hand covered her mouth. "Be quiet." He hissed. Her voice was muffled, unheard. She felt her tears coming down her cheeks. He turned her around, leaning down; he gave her a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. No matter what her body told her, Sakura returned it. She gasped as his hand moved under her shirt. Sasuke's head moved down and start nibbling her neck. They finally pulled away, Sakura looked at him with in passion eyes. Sasuke pulled her into an embrace. His face burying into her pink hair, "I'm not doing this just using you…" He broke the silence.

Sakura looked up, her cheeks flushed. Sasuke looked down at her. "I'm not using you." His hands lifted her chin up. "Do you love me?" Sakura looked away. _His eyes… _"Answer me."

Sakura began to sob. "Y…Yes…" Sasuke leaned down and kissed her again. "Sakura, don't leave me again. I'm sorry, I was wrong. I should have listened to you before. I can't lie to you again. I can't force my feelings back." Sakura sobbed harder. "I feel the same." He said hoarsely. "I don't know why." Sakura fell to her knees. She clutched his shirt, burying her face in it. His arms circled around her waist. She forced the words out. "I… I can't b-betray Konoha…" She hiccupped. Her face glow under the moonlight, Sasuke closed his eyes. "You won't. I'm coming with you." Sakura gasped and kissed his cheek with happiness. Her watery face broke into a big smile. "What about the curse seal?" Sasuke touched his neck. "It doesn't matter, someone will fix it up for me in Konoha."

lxl

"Mission complete." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Well done…" She stared at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke!" His head looked up as he heard his name. "What?" Tsunade frowned. "You do not speak with the Hokage herself with a tone like that!" She demanded. Sasuke shrugged. Tsunade inhaled and continued. "You came back with your will…"

"Yes."

"You decided to quit Orochimaru."

"Yes, yes."

Tsunade frowned. "I still don't like your tone, bozu." She turned to Sakura. "Give him the forehead protector!" Sakura nodded and handed him over. Tsunade ordered. "Put it on." He carelessly put it on his head. Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "I thought you're dead!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Dead."

"Yeah, you know killed by Orochimaru." He made a disgusted face. Sakura's eye twitched. "Naruto, shut up." Sasuke smirked. "I'm not so weak as you, dobe." Naruto raised one eyebrow. "I'm not a dobe anymore."

Sakura smiled. "That's true. He's becoming a strong shinobi. Sasuke you should believe him." Naruto nodded beside her with agreement, and made a face at Sasuke. He ignored Naruto. "You're calling me Sasuke." Sakura paused. "What else should I call you then?" She smiled.

Sasuke smirked. "How about 'Sasuke-kun'?" Sakura felt her blushing, and punched playfully on the arm. "Stop saying that!" To his surprise, he stepped back at the force. Sakura blinked. "Gomen! I didn't realize…" Sakura cleared her throat and she turned to the Godaime. "Shishou… can you please seal the curse seal for Sasuke? It might not be a good idea for him to have it since he left Orochimaru." Tsunade peered a little bit at his neck and nodded. "I'll do that."

Sakura sighed in relieve and touched his arm. "Leave it to Tsunade-sama. She'll fix it for you." Sasuke nodded. _It's easier than I thought… _

**_To be continued… _**

lxl

**Authoress's Notes: **STOP! You might think this fic has finished! It has not! I watched Harry Potter 4! OMG, Cho Chang! She has a flat nose! She's supposed to be pretty! And what's wrong with the weird accent? But other than that, it's good. It's too bad that they cut out so many good parts. TT

Um, my friend said she saw the ending on this Naruto Future Episode introduction website. She said Naruto became the strongest Hokage, Sasuke and Sakura got married! IS THAT TRUE? Okay, I can't call this as a _spoiler_, because I don't know it's true or not. I hope, I hope. If it's true, I apologize for the spoiler. TT

I'm currently in China right now! So polluted. But I bought so many CDs and Anime/Manga! –smile smile- Exams are finally over! I hate exams… (who doesn't?) I finally watched InuYasha the fourth movie! I waited for at least a year! I want to watch Naruto movie too… too bad, I can't find it!

Thank you to those one who reviewed! Please review this time!

I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. I'm trying my best! XDXD

Please review!


End file.
